1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a security device, and more particularly to a security device for a foldable chair.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional foldable chair is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. However, by such an arrangement, when a user is unintentionally seated on the seat near the first leg portion (indicated by a direction of the arrow), the seat together with the base member is apt to rotate relative to the first leg portion such that the user may lose his bodily balance and fall down, so causing danger and possibly injuring the user. There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional foldable chair.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional foldable chair.